


Skya Rananer of Fairy Tail

by ScarShawn1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1
Summary: An old friend returns from the dead, what his connection the dragons, and what his connection to Lucy's dead mother, let's go to a new adventure with Fairy Tail
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/oc, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Fairy Tail These owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.
> 
> I own only a few characters that will appear in my story Skya Rananer of Fairy Tail

During after the mission, Natsu and his friends defeated the tune of Lullaby, and saved the masters, they lost their way and got lost in the mountains. At the same time, Bisca and Alzack searched where to disappeared Natsu and the rest of the gang on their way home they come across a boy to look like about their age, lying on the ground, apparently unconscious, both approached him quickly, they come to him, Alzack turning the boy to see if he was still breathing.

Bisca examining the boy unconscious, she was looking at his face seems very familiar to her, but she can not remember exactly where. "so what do you think, Alzack?" Question Bisca, "discerned ... From what I see, he dried out and passed out here, I see no a canteen here, but other than his backpack." He replied.

"But what Alzack?" Question curious, Alzack sigh, 'Pay attention to his face and his neck. " Bisca looked better on the boy's face and his neck, 'so.' "They are red but not dehydrated, and his lips are not chapped dryness, remind you of anything?" Explained and asked her.

"Natsu but Natsu is the only fire dragon slayer, far as we know. ' Replied immediately, Alzack nodded "Yes, no matter now what his magic power, whatever it was, this is what is what, cause to death not the boy from this heat." Concluded.

'So let's take it a guild, Mirajane can help him, the most we can do is called to Porlyusica for help. ' She replied, smiling, Alzack blushed, "Good, I lift him into the carriage, and you bring his bag." He said as he lifts the boy who was a little heavy for him,

"His bag a little heavy, what he put in that, that it so heavy? ' Said at the time as Alzack put the boy on their carriage, "Here, let me help you." Alzack told her, after he put the boy on the carriage, as Alzack, returns to Bisca to help her with bag of the boy,

"You're right, his bag is quite heavy, hold the bag from back, and go toward the carriage." It took them five minutes before they managed to reach into the carriage with the boy's bag. Alzack and Bisca came straight towards Magnolia and the Guild Fortunately for Mira and Elfman were the only ones left in the Guild, Alzack left the carriage at the gate of the guild, and get into the Guild with Bisca.

"Welcome back, Bisca and Alzack, did you find them?" Mirajane said with her usual smile, "No, but yes we found out their direction, but then we came across something unexpected, rather tell someone." Bisca answered back.

"hey, Elfman I need you to help me get something from the carriage, all right?" Alzack whispered to him, 'OK' Elfman said in a whisper, and they went out the guild, as soon as they were out Elfman was surprised to see a boy on the carriage, "Why do you have a boy on the carriage, and who He?" He asked, "We found him dehydrated and unconscious in the desert, actually He the reason for our return, than to continue the search, and do not know, it did not hold identification documents, his bag is protected magic defense." Alzack said, as he recalls what happened to him, when he tried to open the bag,

As he puts the boy's arm behind his head and then he remembered,

"Look out his bag heavy enough, it took me Bisca, five whole minutes just to get in the cab." "Are you kidding me, luckily for you have a real man who can do it." Yelled the last part, as usual, Elfman tried to pick up the bag he understood what he meant Alzack he could but just barely, "What the hell's in that bag?" Shouts, as he put back the bag,

"hahaha I told you, and I have no idea what's in there, anyway help me with him, and we will take care of the bag tomorrow," Alzack said and asked, Elfman left the bag near the carriage and took the boy's other arm and put it behind his head. Within the guild the girls continued to talk about the exploration of Alzack and Bisca when Bisca came to the part where they had to go back, Alzack and Elfman are getting back into the Guild,

"And here the reason came in with them." Bisca pointing to the boy. "Oh dear, he all right?" Mira asks worriedly, "Yes, but he looks dehydrated, we tried to give him some water, but they evaporated quickly before reaching his lips, and we had nowhere to get ice, but ..."

"Excuse me for interrupting you Bisca But let's continue the talking on the way the clinic, okay? boys take him to the clinic." Said to Alzack and Elfman who carried the boy, Mira and Bisca also starts to walk towards the infirmary, "Sorry again, where were you?" Mira apologized again to Bisca,

"It's okay, then as I said, the strange thing In this boy, who had no signs of any dehydration on him, only red skin. And according to our assessment, this boy was unconscious in the desert at least a few hours with nothing more." She explained to Mira, as they walked to the infirmary, "dried without signs of dehydration, Ummm This reminds me of something similar happening to Natsu when we were kids, but Natsu is the only fire dragon slayer there is." Mira said as she opened the door infirmary, and marks Elfman and Alzack where to lay the boy down,

"That's what Bisca said after we realized that part." Responded Alzack, Elfman looks at the boy's face and thinks and then looks at his sister Mira, "Big sister, his face did not look familiar to you from somewhere?" He asked her, Mira looks at the boy, and Elfman's right the boy have a familiar face, but too bad the bandanna hiding his hairy, Mira moved closer the bandanna, in order to try to remove it,

"I would not do it if I were you." Alzack said before she could touch, "and what should not I touch it, Alzack?" Said the last part with a scary look with a smile, "what Alzack meant Mira, that his clothes are protected by shielding spells that's all." Bisca answer, instead of scared Alzack,

"Okay, Elfman can bring a bag of ice, at least we'll reduce the heat of his body," Mira asked her little brother, Elfman nodded and went to get a bag of ice. After several minutes of waiting Elfman returned with a bag and gave it to Mira, "is a big sister." And handed the bag to her, Mira put the bag on the boy's head, not even enough to leave the bag, ice melting in milliseconds, water evaporation on the same breath, and the bag exploded.

Everyone was surprised by what just happened, after several minutes of silence, "Maybe we should tell the master as soon as he arrives, and we call Medicine is, okay?" Bisca asked because she fears what may have happened to them if they continue. Everyone nodded in agreement and left the infirmary and the guild.

After several hours, early morning at the clinic, the boy wakes him, "aah, my head, where I am exactly, it is not the desert, great my bag disappeared again." He said as he sat down on the bed and put his hand on his head. The boy descends out of bedsits on his knees and creates a magic circle centered on an ancient language written リターン (returns). The bag was near the carriage, appeared about the same circle with the same word, the file bag disappeared and reappeared at the clinic in front of the boy.

"Well, maybe I should see where I am right now." He said to himself as he left the room he was in, and down the stairs down and the look of the space he is, the boy realizes that he is the guild of wizards, but do not know who.

"Well, maybe I should see where I am right now." He said to himself as he left the room he was in, and down the stairs and by showing the hall that he is, the boy realizes that he is the guild of wizards, but do not know who.

A boy hears his stomach rumbling with hunger, he decided to look for their kitchen, and make him something to eat, the boy came into the kitchen He made himself a chicken sandwich with grated cheese and chili spicy, after half an hour of eating and drinking three large barrels (as Cana Drink ), He returns to the same room where he woke up.

The boy came back to the infirmary, He sat down on the bed in which He got up and opened up his bag and pulled out a picture of him with a few other people under a sign that says 'Fairy Tail', He mainly looked at the girl who was at his side in the picture, the girl has a hairy blue, and she blushes as she looks at him in the picture, the boy's unfortunately, he did not remember anything from his past, nothing at all, until three years ago, he wakes up in the Guild of blue Pegasus.

The boy put the picture back into the bag and close it, and running a protection spell again, he was lying on the bed and think, he was hoping to reach that Fairy Tail, hopefully, they can tell him who he was and what his real name.

The next day, Mira and Elfman arrive early to open the bar, to the surprise the bar area was very messy with scraps of food and three empty beer barrels, "could be the boy wakes up at night after we left?" Mira asks surprised,

Elfman was surprised that he did not know really how to answer her, "can be, but it truly is, I think he will stay here unconscious after he finished three full barrels of beer." finally he answers He, after half an hour of cleaning, Mira and Elfman go up to the clinic to see the boy, Elfman's surprise, the bag that he was barely able to lift is near the boy's bed,

"What the hell how this bag got here? I left it near the carriage yesterday." Said surprised, "he may have brought his bag yesterday." Mira replied. After a quick check of Mira, she was surprised to find the boy's heat level dropped to normal.

Mira and Elfman came back into the guild, they saw the Alzack and Bisca already there sitting at a table talking with each other, "Hi guys, how are you?" Mira asks smiling as usual, "Good morning, Mira and Elfman, how are you this morning?" Bicske asks back, "could be better, if our guest did not have to leave a mess in the bar, or that he finish to Cana three of her barrels, seems what a man stays in him after she will find out." Elfman said annoyed, and quite hoping the boy would fall into the hands of Cana.

"Have mercy on the little boy Elfman, he was passed out in the desert for a long time and dehydrated, hope that Cana will not kill him." Everyone laughed at the last part of the sentence of Mira. "says Elfman, did you move the boy's bag? I have not seen it near the carriage this morning." Alzack asked,

"No, when we arrived, the bag was inside the clinic next to the bed where the boy sleeps." Alzack was a little surprised by that, but on the other hand, the boy has the bag and know how to remove the spells he had there. During midday, when most of the members of the guild came (from the missing group and master),

Levy arrived late guild (She usually comes in the morning), and went to the bar and say hello to Mira "Hi Mira, how are you this morning?" She asked smiling, "Hey Levi Good morning, I'm all good, what about you? You look smiling more than usual today." Mira answered and asked,

Levy holds up the book and notebooks she brought with her, Mira alone understood the meaning of these things, "that day soon comes back to us, how do you keep levy?" Mira question this time without a smile, "I was wrong I'm more worried about the jet and Droy, Mira 7 years, 7 years have passed since he disappeared." Levy replied depressed,

Mira understands the depression of Levy, but finds it difficult to understand why Levy still insists to get the idea that he was dead and not missing after Mira brought her jasmine tea, Levy sat her next to Jet and Droy corner table and began to read the book that she received as a gift from Sky.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza and The master came back towards the afternoon, "Welcome back guys, how was your trip?" Mira said smiling as she gets The master and team Natsu, "Hey Mira, all was just great we got lost in the desert, and eventually found the way back. Hope they were not too much trouble I was not here." The master said and asked,

"No, everything was good there was here." Mira wondered whether to tell the master about the boy lying in the clinic. Lucy looked for Levy in the guild but did not find her, she decides to go to the bar. "Hey Lucy, bring you the usual?" Maria asks, "Hey Mira, not this time, say you've seen the Levy maybe I had not seen her around." Lucy replied,

"Yes, I saw her, she sits at a corner table with Jet and Droy, but Lucy ..." Mira interrupted, "Thank Mira" Lucy replied, and rushed in the direction of Levy, "It does not well end Mira thought to herself. Lucy came to Levy, "What are you doing there Levy -Chan?" The Sorceress The blonde asked her friend to books, Levy did not answer her,

Lucy looked around, maybe the noise the guild kept her from hearing, but it was relatively quiet to this guild, Natsu and Gray Beat each other as their habit on the other side of the guild, Erza was busy with her strawberry cake, so no one disturbed her.

Lucy looked up at over Levy's shoulder and saw that she was reading a book, that she did not see at all, and notebooks near Levy, she was writing in them something, Levy told Lucy that she did not write stories, and she was very interested to read the story of Lucy writes (Happy did not know how to keep secrets obviously).

Lucy decided to do a prank on Levy, Levy Lucy approached quietly, at the moment Levi took a sip of her tea, and Lucy was close enough she put her hand on my shoulder and whispered Levi's pretty scary, "What are you doing Levy -Chan?" , Levy got scared and spit out her tea on her notebooks, Levy looked at her ruined notebooks and start to tear.

Everyone except Natsu, Gray, Erza, Droy, Jet, Elfman, Mira and master, began to laugh about what happened. Levy turned and saw Lucy also laughs from what happened, "Look what you did, why hell did you do it, if he does not come back this year, I will never talk to you again !" Levy shouted at Lucy,

She running, she holds the tears from falling. Outside guild, Levy run to the regular spot she was going with Skya, Levy knew one thing, she will have to explain to Lucy the outbreak and ask for forgiveness, "the sky is beautiful today." Levy told herself, as she sat down on their rock.

Meanwhile clinic.

The boy twists and turns from side to side in bed, Nightmares never let go of him.

In a nightmare: he saw the girl with short blue hairy, she always appears in his nightmare, it's always the same nightmare, he can not identify the place, but always the same girl with hairy blue and hazel eyes, she looks at him scared,

And once he starts moving towards her, the earth under her opens in two and she falls in, but usually, he not hearing a voice not his own or her, but this time it was different, he sees her again, he tries to ask her something, but again there is no sound comes out of him, she smiling while he begins to approach her, but as always the earth under her opened in two, but this time he heard her voice screamed, he got scared, he felt his heart skip a beat because of it, who she he thought to himself,

And back to the real world.

The boy continued to twist, the earth began to shake all over the guild, "No, no, no !" The boy screamed in a panic! He got up on the bed and the wall behind the spears out of the land, creating out of nothing shield around him.

Back into the guild.

two minutes after Levy steams out from the guild, Lucy was still surprised by Levy is reaction, it was the first time she ever saw Levy that. Jet and Droy sitting at a table with Levy know why she reacted that, before someone could respond, an earthquake began, the bottles started falling from the bar, and the noise of the crash sounded from the clinic, and as the earthquake came, that she also disappeared.

Mira worries about the noise coming from the clinic, there she concerns for the boy, "What was that noise from the clinic, I thought no one there." The Master said, "I'm going to check it out master, Alzack and Bisca, can you help me?" Mira answered and said smiling, trying not to sound worried, Alzack and Bisca nodded and joined her quickly, "you worried about the boy?" Bisca asked in a whisper, "do not you?" Mira replied in a whisper.

When Mira, Alzack, and Bisca arrived at the clinic, they were surprised to see the bayonets of the earth wall behind the bed out of the boy, "No! Keep away!" He said and gave one Blow on stone bayonet and a new bayonet came out from it, the bayonet missed Mira's head off, in some few inches. Alzack and Bisca pulled out and claimed their guns aimed at the frightened boy,

Mira put her hands on their guns and took them down, "What are you doing Mirajane?" Ask Alzack, "he afraid of something, it does not seem to me that with guns drawn we can help so much, do not you think so?" Mira replied, "All right, you feel good?" Mira said with her smile and she did not move her, "I will live." The boy replied,

"I Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira, what's your name?" Mira said that she still did not move, "I ... I do not remember my name." The boy said after he's calm down a bit, Mira looked at the boy with a sad look, 'It must be very sad not to know your name, Mira thought to herself. "I can get close?" Mira said in a calm voice,

The boy looks at her and two others behind her, "You can, but they will remain behind." The boy said. Mira looked at Alzack and Bisca, "It's ok wait for me here." They she said, Alzack returned his guns to their holsters, and the weapons of Bicske disappeared. Mira approached the bed and sat down in a chair next to the bed of the boy, "Do you mind suppress the bayonet, please?" Mira asked the boy, "Yeah, sorry about earlier."

The boy replied, second blow on the earth handlebars, and they went back to the wall behind the bed, "Do not worry, no one was hurt right, then everything is fine." She replied with a smile, "Would you mind asking them to close the door? I do not like the way they look at me." The boy asked, Mira looked at Bisca nodded to her, Bisca sighed and closed the door.

Mira back to look at the boy, "Now you can tell me how you got to the desert?" Asked, "I'm looking for a guild, in fact, I'm looking for him for three years." he answers, "What guild are you looking for?" Mira asked, "I do not remember their name, but there is a picture of it with me that I was looking for a guild, and ..." A boy was silent, "and .., what, why are you looking for the Guild?" Mira asked, "I'm looking for it because maybe there could master answer me my question." Answered,

Mira looks at him curiously, "so he can tell me my name and my past." He said with hopeful. Mira smiled, "I hope you will succeed in that, but you can tell what you do remember?" Said, "Yes, three years ago I fell from the sky on Blue Pegasus Guild (Flashback 2)."

Back into the Guild as Mira, Alzack and Bisca went up to the clinic.

Lucy was still surprised at by her reaction by Levy, Jet and Droy Levy was near the table knew what she responded that "Do not take to heart Lucy, by the way, what is the title of what she wrote?" Jet asked Lucy. Lucy looked at the demolished pages and everyone had the same title "Skya Rananer of Fairy Tail" Lucy exclaimed, absolute silence reigned in the guild, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Cana, Jet, Droy, and most old members included the Master lowered their heads down,

Lucy looked at Droy was with tears in his eyes and head down, Jet was only with the head down did not let his tears fall. "So who's Sky Rananer?" Lucy asked in all innocence, "Skya was the only one we fight and beat me, Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane together, and it was at times as Mirajane justified her name as "the she-devil Mirajane."Erza said, she arrives near Lucy.

Lucy was surprised, even as children they were stronger than for their age, at least that Lucy thought to herself. "Skya was the only one, that ash head here was not able to eat his fire magic." "And the only one, that Stripper here, was not able to freeze his magic water." Gray and Natsu added, Lucy looked to them with a surprised look, and not understood so much why they emphasize, was, in all of their sentences,

"What? He knows magic of fire and water special or what?" Lucy asked confused, "He knew the magic of the four elements: fire, water, air, and earth." Droy replied with a smile, "Skya was a good friend of all of us." Jet said, and again was an emphasis on was, "So, what was his connection with Levy ... What do you mean 'was', he retired from the guild or something like that?" Lucy asked curiously, no one answered.

"Sky Rananer was killed during a mission he was in seven years ago, but his body had not found. Levy refuses to believe that he is dead, she still believes that Sky is still alive, and she still holds hope that he will return to us, and especially come back to her." The Master explained from his seat on the bar.

Lucy wanted to cry and apologize for what she did to Levy, "then today is the anniversary of his death, she burst out at me that way?" asked on the verge of tears, Natsu put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her a bit.

"No, it's death anniversary every year-end, today it two days before his birthday, but to understand why she burst out like that on you, we will have to tell you about the day when Skya joined Fairy Tail, the day that he saved the guild from a meteor," Droy answered her.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1- Part 2: The Mysterious Boy and the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more details reveal on Levy's childhood friend, and on the man in the infirmary

In the mountains near the city of Magnolia, there is a spot that you can see the whole city and a path that leads to it as well. The path is smooth with no rocks interfering in the middle until one day two magus from the Fairy Tail Guild who were in town returned from work that went to notice a strange fog,

Macao: "This's weird, there's no fog at all in this part of the road right?" he asked his friend who looks like something has caught his heart's eye: "Say this is not a red hair like Erza's..."

Suddenly the wind blew and they thought Erza herself was in a fog and that she was in trouble, Macao: "It looks like she's in trouble. you go left and I go right and we will do a surprise attack."

The two mages began to run towards the fog, to their surprise the fog ran out quickly and the strangest sight (even in the guild's terms), they saw a sleeping kid on what looked like a stone backing out of the ground and behind it was a backpack from which fog came out,

they noticed that the kid's right hand was bandaged and The bandage was a red stain, and the strangest thing about the boy was his hair has on the right side red Scarlett (like Erza's) in the middle up top was dark navy blue and on the left side was yellow.

Macao approached the boy to check the bandaged hand with the red stain on it, away from the child's hand, his eye opened suddenly, he was disgusted by the sight of the man in front of his face,

the boy jumped back with a pillar of fire coming out of his leg causing Macau to lose \weight and fall on his ass His and shouted to the boy,

"What the hell are your problems kid? I'm just trying to help you with your hand." The kid who didn't exactly listen to what the old man in front of him said and looked at his bag and said aloud,

"Come on until my Lacrima music is broken, that's just great... Who the hell are you?" He said and asked as soon as they noticed the people in front of him.

Before they could answer him, the boy grabbed his head with his hands, it seemed to them that he was suffering from headaches before they could ask what was going on with him. "Do you belong to Fairy Tail that is in town?"

Meanwhile,

somewhere else in the mountains near Magnolia, a blond-haired woman raised her hands in the air and said: "From the sky above to the earth below there is no escape, Earth Dragon Slayer Secret Technique Kyodai ryūsei-kei."

Out of nowhere, a huge rock appeared in the sky, and as soon as the woman lowered her hands the rock began to move towards the guild and said: "I hope he can stop it otherwise the Rosalion and Cedarpton vision was in vain and I just faked my death I'm sorry Lucy, sorry that I have left You."

The woman falls to her knees and starts to cry,

Another figure appears behind her, putting her hand on her shoulder and telling her,

"Give him some faith for Layla he'll succeed, not only did they Trained him, and besides, Cedarpton never made a mistake in his visions, and not just you left a family behind." As she helped Laila stand on her feet as she stood, they noticed a shade of bright red in the sky that had destroyed the meteor Lila had created,

Second Woman: "What I told you he can do it." She said cheerfully to Layla. "Well you are right Ur, now let's move back to a meeting point with the dragons and they should especially know Siegfried." And so the two women walk away.

Meanwhile:

Macao and Wakaba tried to follow the strange boy who kind of predicted the guild's future.

A few minutes earlier:

Boy: "What do you not understand in a minute fairy tail is about to be erased by a huge rock." Macao and Wakaba raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the boy's words. After a second they started laughing, the boy looked at the sky and saw the rock from his vision, 'These old people love to laugh hard.' A boy shouted for them to hear him, "Maybe shut up and watch the sky !",

While pointing to the rock in the sky, Macao and Wakaba looked at the sky, the second laugh changed to a real fear Wakaba, "What the hell ...", "You are so annoying, bring my backpack with you to Fairy Tail, 'Super Sky Speed',"

The boy interrupted fast, run fast, both of mages were stunned by the dust the boy was leaving behind, they were surprised by the amount of magic energy coming from the boy and thought about asking him to join the guild.

After a few seconds of shock, Macao grabbed the boy's backpack and signaled Wakaba to start running with him in the chest to the guild.

Flashback 1 part A ends.

They came to the guild's low breath and were still surprised by the power of the boy who not only runs fast, a meteor-sized rock with the help of fire, that not even Natsu was capable of, and he burned a dragon fire.

They finally got to the guild, they were amazed at the sight Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane had fought against that boy, and they lost to him.

Boy: "when you will understand that 'no' means 'NO', 'Air Boomerang', Mira flying in the air, 'Boomerang Earth', Natsu flying from Boomerang to boy's right side, 'Boomerang fire', Gray also flying from Boomerang to boy's left side, 'Boomerang water', Erza washing on the floor lost grip on her sword,

the sword came to the feet of Lisanna who is out of the situation, well the whole guild was marketed, a stranger about the age of Erza and Mirajane defeated the four strong children in the guild and destroyed a meteor before it,

Boy: "Now I finally can rest... Baha what the hell." He looks down and sees a sword blade coming from his stomach, inches away from his heart, looking shocked, he looked back and saw a little white-haired girl with a frightened look and everything turned black as the boy passed out;

The whole guild was in a complete shocked from Lisanna's act and she began to yell and cry as soon as she realized what she was doing, Elfman grabbed his sister and tried to calm her down, "Call Porlyusica here fast, and take the kids to the clinic now and we have to stop the boy's bleeding primarily."

Makarov commanded them, everyone acted quickly four people went to the clinic to prepare it and brought the children to the clinic quickly, they managed very difficultly to stop the child's bleeding.

After half an hour, Porlyusica arrived at the clinic and saw the five children lying in the clinic's beds and Makarov's sitting in a chair by the bed of a child she did not recognize.

She approached them and punched Makarov's head: "What goes through your head? Tell me you are planning to kill these children and who is this kid?" Makarov put his hands on his head where she hit him,

"No, I'm not and I have no idea who he is, he suddenly appeared and destroyed the meteor that was about to crash the guild. I guess you were pretty much told what happened right?" "Yes, in general, tell me what about the girl?"

"Lisanna is terrified, her brother is now taking care of her. This kid didn't fight them seriously and still defeated them easily and also the spell he used to evaporate the meteor. Do you remember the legend about the Phoenix sword?" Porlyusica's gaze turned serious and looked at the boy,

"It can't just be an old fairy tale, no one can do it, even you couldn't do it!" She added salt to an injury, Makarov looks at her, "It is true to this day that the boy used the Phoenix sword and not only this one also use fire, water, air, and earth magic after using the sword and as you can see he won against them, can you test him, we barely were able to stop his bleeding."

He explained to her, she examined the child, she replaced the bandages with her special bandages to relieve the child's pain in the stabbing area and also put a new bandage on his hand and did not understand how he got this burn,

Porlyusica: "Overall, you did a good job of stopping his bleeding, but what caused the burns on his hand?" Porlyusica asked Makarov, and he looks at her surprise,

"What kind of burn are you talking about? We haven't seen any... Ha, now I see why Levy brought him the bandage after he destroyed the meteor, the burn was in the form of a spiral all over his arm?"

Porlyusica: "Yes do you want to tell me it was caused by the Phoenix sword?, Makarov brings this kid to me as soon as he can move." Mukurow: "Okay, can you also check out the other brats please?" She complied and checked Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mira, "They will be fine tomorrow they will have a headache, where is the girl I want to make sure that she is okay."

Mukurow nodded and led her out of the clinic to his office where he told Elfman to be with Lissana, Levy approached Porlyusica, "Sorry ma'am?" levy asked a bit little worried, Porlyusica looked down at the blue-haired girl,

"Yes, how can I help you girl?" Porlyusica asked a little unwillingly, she more wanted to see what was going on with Lisanna,

Levy played with her fingers, "Um will the boy be okay?" Porlyusica smiled lightly and put her hand on Levy's head, "He will be fine, do me a favor when he woke up replacing his bandage on his hand. Can I trust you to do that?"

Porlyusica brought to Levy a roll of the special bandage, Levy took the bandage and nodded her head yes, and run to see what was going on with her friends in the clinic,

Porlyusica smiled again, "Your them well Makarov," Makarov nodded and they went to his office, to check with Lissana, that they were close to the office, they heard Lisanna crying and Elfman trying to calm her down but unsuccessfully, Porlyusica kicked open the office door,

That made Lisanna and Elfman paralyze at the moment, "I see you haven't lost your talent with kids, over the years." Makarov muttered to himself but Porlyusica heard him and hit him in the head,

And she pushed Makarov Elfman out of the office and ordered them to stay outside until she finished her test with Lisanna, while during the test Lisanna seemed to be trying to ask a question but couldn't, "I won't bite you if you having a question," Porlyusica told her, "My sister and My friends would be okay?" Lisanna asked,

"They will live but they will have a headache in the morning. I'm surprised that you didn't ask about the kid you stabbed with the sword close to his heart." "If he just agreed to play with them it wouldn't happen at all," Lisanna replied very childishly, after a few minutes of checking in and talking to Porlyusica told her to go back to her brother and rest a lot, after they left the office,

Makarov and pulled Porlyusica back to his office, after he told Lisanna that her brother is waiting for her downstairs, "So what do you think?" Makarov asked after he closed the door,

"you better keep an eye after this girl. She thinks it was a game that the boy didn't want to attend," after Porlyusica said it she left the room and returned to her house.

In the evening after Makarov closed the guild's door, in the clinic, the boy woke up, "Okay Skye where you are this time ..." Skye remembered what happened earlier and put his hand on where he was stabbed and then felt the burns on his right hand,

"Great, it been a long time since the last time I used it, I have to find a large source of water," Skye told himself as he left the clinic, he was walking down to the bar, Skye heard a noise of water coming from outside the guild, he was in now,

Skye goes towards the noise of the water, as he reached the wall in the back of the guild, there was no back door, so Skye created one, with the help of a rock fist, and when he saw the lake he was happy, "YEAH!" Skye jumped from joy, "AirSpeed Boost!" Skye quickly ran towards the lake, and from the cliff jumped head to the lake.

In the morning, Natsu and the group wake up with a strong headache, "It feels like this time that those monkeys were trying to steal my food," Natsu said, and the group laughed.

It happened among the rare mission they had taken together. Going back down to the guild lobby, they agreed they had overstated the new kid yesterday, and to apologize to him if he still in the guild when they reached the guild bar,

Gray notices the big hole on the side of the bar, "Hey ash brin, have you ever ruined the guild wall While You Sleeping?" Gray shouted, "No I'm not, wicked ice princess" Natsu replied as he came to Gray, the girls also arrived and were amazed to see the hole in the wall and half of the lake gone,

"What did you do this time you little brats!" They jumped as soon as they heard the Master's voice behind them, Master and Lexus arrived earlier than usual, "We didn't do anything Master. We got up recently and saw it like that," Erza replied.

"Grandpa, someone is swimming in half a lake that remains, and there is a campfire not far from where the water starts," Laxus said as he went out to see what was going on downstairs,

When he comes to the campfire accompanied by Natsu and the gang, and Natsu at the height of his wisdom decides to eat the fire from the campfire, and as he draws the fire, Natsu fires the clothes on the rock next to him,

"Natsu you idiot, pay attention to what you do," Erza said angrily And Gray tried to put out the fire with his ice magic but unsuccessfully, a big water droplet suddenly fell on Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, and Laxus,

Makarov came a second later, "What happened to you?", "Hey what's your problem? Why are you burning my clothes?" Everyone raised their heads that they heard the boy screaming from the big rock in front of them,

"What are your problems, you damn bastard? You couldn't just put out the fire without getting us wet while you," Mirajane shouted,

"Shut up, so it was for the one you dragged me into an unnecessary fight yesterday, and for the little girl with hair like yours stabbing me with the sword of the red hair next to you," all except Makarov and Laxus were in shocks, and after a few moments of tense silence,

"Why are you naked? Erza asked as Skye jumped off the rock toward them, "It's really what important right now, you drag me into a fight that I didn't want, and besides," the boy pulls out Erza's sword and shows them the blood on the blade,

"I was stabbed. My bag is gone with all my stuff in it. You ruined my only clothes, and you didn't even bother to ask what my name is before you attacked me!", he shouted the last part. And throwing the sword to the rock behind him, leaving the pack quietly, Skye began to walk and after passing Makarov,

"Your bag is in my office, the two you met yesterday brought your bag with them," Skye just kept going, he entered To the guild, he looks at the bar and notices three glowing bottles, and looks at them and goes in their direction and takes the bottle that glows most in his eyes, he looks at the bottom of the bottle and recognizes the name,

Elsewhere, Guildarts suddenly woke up, "Something opened my old alcohol bottle," He gathered his stuff and started goes back in the guild's direction.

At that time back in the guild,

Skye returns the bottle to the counter, continued his way to the office. After he changed clothes and put the bag on his back after he left the office, Skye saw how the place filled up and everyone looked at him, and he looked back at them, "What, the Exceed ate your tongue?"

That Skye was about to leave the guild and after pretty much being persuaded and promising that Lisanna would not come close to him with sharp things, he joined Fairy Tile, he usually didn't take jobs,

preferring to be in the company of Levy Jet and Droy, until he was given a special mission dedicated only to him, before That he leaves for the mission, he gives a notebook and his flute to Levy that she will keep it for him,

After a week, Gildarts have returned to the guild, surprised to hear about the new member joining and his accomplishments from the time he joined to the mention of the last mission that Skye was given,

"Wait a minute are you sure of the village name?" Guildarts asked and began to explain that he had passed through that village, but that he had reached the village was already destroyed,

what they both did not notice was that the children were behind them and they heard everything, and everyone looked at Levi anxiously, it was the first time the children had experienced, but unfortunately for them, it's not the last time.

Three years before the first episode x781:

In the Blue Pegasus Guild everything went on with his usual pursuits until one bright and beautiful day, something crashed on their roof and created a hole in their lobby bar after the dust was gone, Bob and Ichia who were the only ones in the hall at that moment were surprised, as soon as the dust started to dissipate they saw a figure starting to stand,

A boy with a blue bandana dressed in winter clothing, and after a second another object would work from the roof and create another hole, the figure grabbed the object easily and the object was discovered to be a bag, "Sorry where am I?" The man asked the two confused mages and didn't answer him,

He approached them, "Okay, so give me a bottle of your good drink," he would sit on the barstool, remove his snow goggles and reveal his pale green eyes, and as soon as Bob said the price,

"Wait, you just said Jewels, Does that mean I'm in the kingdom of Fiore?" Bob and Ichia could swear the guy's eyes glowed, "Huh, yes why?", Bob asked,

"Haa doesn't matter but to a more imported question, does the Guild Fairy Tail exist? And what's this year?", The guy asked while jumping, "Well first thing, don't ruin my chairs. Sadly, this is the work of Fairy tail's charming wizards, which also answers your question and this year is 781, why does it so important to you and it's not hot for you with all those clothes" Bob asked as he put the bottle and a glass on the bar,

the boy thought for a moment and began to shine and after a second he was wearing a red shirt and light brown pants and he was still wearing the blue bandana, "Thanks for it and the drink," The boy drank the whole bottle, " Now how do you pay? " The boy all most choked and coughed,

(Flashback End 2 Part One)

"And so began my temporary partnership with them and then it was a month in every other guild except one of the troubles, but I cut ties with them," Skye grew tired, and Mira saw that he wanted to sleep,

"so Master Bob thought it was a smart idea to call you Dorphit because you fell from the sky on their roof? " Mira and Skye laughed as he lay in bed and closed his eyes, "Yes, he's a funny guy (weak voice), but he and the others were nice compers to..."

Skye falls asleep and Mira covered him with the blanket and left the infirmary quietly, she didn't even speak With Alzack and Bisca, and they seemed worried about Mira,

As they came to the guild lobby they just heard the end of the story about Skye, "Elfman, I'm going home now I'm not feeling well," Elfman looked at her a little worriedly, but told her he would come to visit her later, Levy returned to the guild and apologized to Lucy, and they continued their normal day.

Early in the morning of the following day, Skye wakes up, "I have to balance my energy and eat," Skye went down to the kitchen and prepared food for him and took three bottles of alcohol,

suddenly the door opened and Skye jumped in the air and kept quiet, two entered the guild, a woman with a strange bag and bottle of alcohol in hand and the girl with the white hairy that spoke to him yesterday,

"Mira Where's the board?" The woman with the bag asked, Maria, smiled, "Behind in the kitchen Cana", Skye started to sweat a bit, he didn't clean the kitchen, he began to float in the direction of the infirmary, he kept quiet to catch him,

a strong scream from the kitchen made Skye jump higher more and it made him drop the bottles 'shit' went through his head as soon as he saw the bottles fall in the direction of Mira, with a good leap of flying Skye caught it before it hit Mira, and Skye flying to the infirmary again with the sandwich still in his mouth,

"Cana what happened?" And in that second, Mira felt a breeze over her head, but she decided to ignore it and she ran to the kitchen to see it messy and dirty "Cana what did you do?" Cana was busy looking for something,

"not now Mira once again someone stole the bottles I was hiding" Mira took the board and brought it to Cana, "Take the board and get out of the kitchen so that I can clean out all your mess, "Mira left no room for debate,

Cana took the board and ran away from the kitchen, and as everyone started arriving they started betting who will win Erza or Natsu, Skye began to feel the seals of energy,

"Heavenly, ice, transformation, tree, plants, smoke, purple fire," Skye continued to identify the magic signature of the wizards, until he recognized Natsu's stamp of fire, "This is the bastard that destroyed that harbor city,"

Skye finished the sandwich and held the two bottles he had left and put the bag on his back.

Erza swung her sword at a speed that was hard for Natsu to dodge, and just as Natsu was about to attack, the whole guild building began to tremble and where the infirmary was all the bricks were in the wall and a person jumped among most of the bricks.

As Skye jumps on the bricks, they return to the building and, with one speed, cut the shoulders of his bag, and the bag fell into the hands of one of the women Skye noticed before he landed between the two mages who had just launched their fire attacks,

he landed in the middle and was trapped between the two mages is flames, and with his hands moving upwards, the flames looked like wings of the phoenix on Skye's back, which was for everyone to be shocked,

"Skye!"

end chapter 1


End file.
